Back to the Future
by CelineeMm
Summary: Sequel to Back to the Past. Last time, Charlotte was sent back in time through a portal to the year 1900 and went through the adventure of her life. Now back in her time, she tries to live up to those who sacrificed themselves for her and make a true difference in the world with the unlikely help of some newsies and friends. But what dangers will they get into?
1. Chapter 1: A Dream?

_**Recap**__: For those who have forgotten or don't feel like reading Back to the Past (***Spoiler Alert*** . . . you should read Back to the Past if you haven't . . . jus sayin'. . .)_

_In the summer of 2012, Charlotte Ocompo mysteriously entered a portal that brought her back to the year 1900 in the Manhattan newsies house. She spent three months in that time where she met some good friends like Cowboy, Kid Blink, Messenger, Race, Decks, and many others. She learned their ways of being a newsie and even got her own nickname Kit because of the Hello Kitty vans she was wearing when she first encountered Jack. She went through it all with Cowboy protecting her. She reminded him of a childhood friend Lucy who died long before. _

_She got beat up by the Delancey brothers and wandered into Brooklyn, saved by Messenger. She got close with some Brooklyn newsies. She goes back to Manhattan and tells the Manhattan newsies she's from the future. She falls in love with Blink, who she thought cheated on her, but it really was his sister. She ran away to Brooklyn and got close with Messenger and beat up this guy Tommy/Johnny. Blink then thought she was cheating on her with Messenger. Big fight, Blink insults her due to his anger and inadvertently hurts her wrist but didn't know it. Kit goes back to Brooklyn, someone throws a newspaper at her and makes her injury worse, and she learns how to pickpocket. No one knows how she really got hurt until she tells Race and Decks. The portal that brought her to this time keeps reappearing, getting closer and closer each time._

_Kit goes to the Newsies party at Medda's with Race as friends. Blink tries to mend ties between them. Decks tells Messenger how Blink hurt Kit and he gets furious. He punches Blink and they fight. DUN DUN DUN, Blink and Messenger are brothers. Blink left the family because he thought that it would be easier for his mother if he just left. Both of them like Kit and they try to settle their differences while Kit gets drunk and enjoys the party. The party is interrupted by Tommy/Johnny's gang who start a fight, seeking vengeance for Kit beating up Tommy/Johnny. Weapons are drawn, the leader pulls out a gun, almost shoots Cowboy, stabs Blink and Messenger, Blink being the least likely to live. Kit grabs the gun and shoots the leader. The police come and Cowboy and Kit run away. She realized that she was causing too much trouble in 1900 and should go back to her time. She jumps from a buildings roof into a portal back to her time._

_She arrives back to the year 2012 on the same day she left it, only a few hours later. After this adventure she realizes her purpose in life. She has to live up to those who sacrificed themselves for her. _

_Without Further Adieu:_

Chapter 1

"I miss roundular Josh, it's just not the same when he's skinnier." Laurel said, shaking her head in disappoint towards the living room T.V.

"Roundular?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Like round-ish. Circular. Tubby." Charlotte said filling in Nathan on her best-friend-since-3rd grade's lingo.

"Oh." He answered.

"Yeah, but I guess its healthy that he shed a few pounds. Probably easier for him to get the ladies and you know not to get diabetes." Charlotte said. Nathan and Laurel chuckled.

"Yo Char, pass the chips" Laurel said.

"Make me." Charlotte said defiantly.

"Don't even get me started." Laurel said. Charlotte and Laurel had an intense stare down. After a few seconds, Charlotte cracked down and started giggling. She forfeited the chips to Laurel.

"I miss this show. T.V. shows aren't what they used to be." Nathan commented.

Charlotte and Laurel nodded in agreement. They were at Laurel's apartment in Queens. Nathan just got all of the seasons of Drake and Josh on DVD and Laurel's 70-inch living room T.V. was of great appeal to them. They have been watching non-stop since the morning. Charlotte couldn't think of a better way to spend her summer, except for. . . never mind.

It was starting to get late. It was already dark outside and the street lamps and were shining bright.

"I think I should head home, don't want the parentals to get mad." Charlotte said at the end of the episode.

"Yeah, I should go, too. I'll walk you home." Nathan offered.

Charlotte started getting her things together, making sure she didn't forget anything because no matter what, she always ends up forgetting something at Laurel's apartment. When they were both ready, they said bye to Laurel. Nathan opened the front door and they stepped outside. As Charlotte was closing the door, she looked back and saw Laurel who winked at her. She glared at her best friend who then stuck her tongue out. Charlotte rolled her eyes and caught up to Nathan.

She sometimes took the bus home, but it was too nice of a night to be wasted in a bus. The moon was a crescent hanging in the blanket of dark blues and blacks dotted with sparkling specks and moving aeroplanes. The weather was warm, but there were pleasant breezes. The smells of barbecues and summer flowers linger in the air.

Charlotte and Nathan walked in a comfortable silence. He kicked some rocks on the sidewalk. After more 20 minutes of walking that consisted of some small talk and rock soccer, they arrived at Charlotte's house. Nathan walked her to the door. Before opening it, she turned around and thanked Nathan.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." There were a few beats of silence. Kit interrupted the hush by putting her key in the door.

"Wait Charlotte," Nathan said. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Umm- see you tomorrow." Nathan said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." She said obliviously with a smile. She went into the confinements of her house. As soon as she hit her bed, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Charlotte slept in later than usual. The sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window, birds were chirping and cars honking could be heard outside. She was having a weird dream about really big shrimp and Josh Hutcherson.

She started to feel strong breezes; she snuggled warmly in her blanket. Half conscious, she thought to herself, _Urghhh whyyy, way too lazy to close the window. If I ignore it, maybe it will go away or I'll adapt to it. _She didn't move and kept her eyes firmly shut.

All of a sudden there was a bright blue light and screaming. Her reflexes were cloudy from sleepiness. Her eyes shot open a second or two late, but was just in time to see four familiar people fall out of a portal. They all landed oh so gracefully with an "ooof!"

Charlotte sat up in her bed with great disbelief. She scratched her eyes and blinked to make sure her sight was not deceiving her. _Is this a dream?_

"Kit? Is dat you?"

((**_As you can tell I have decided to write a sequel :) Thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews on Back to the Past, it really motivated me to write this and I hope you guys will enjoy this story. I don't have a solid plan yet for what I'm doing yet but don't worry it'll come to me soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review))_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lookin' Good, Feelin' Good

**_((Sorry for updating so late, I got home late from a volleyball game and had to finish editing and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying this story thus far:) please leave any reviews, comments, concerns it would mean a lot to me.))_**

Chapter 2

The swirling winds stopped and the blue portal started to fade away. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and stared in disbelief at what-whom- she was looking at.

"Kit, deary me, is dat really you?" Race asked.

He, along with three other newsies, was sprawled on her bedroom floor.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered under her breath.

Her eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise as she watched them get up from the floor and dust themselves off. Her reaction quickly melted into a smile as she got up from her bed and stood up. There was this sublime moment of everyone just staring at her and Charlotte staring back. Soon the moment was over and they all swarmed her in a group hug and started talking.

"I'se can't believe you nevah told me dat you'se was from de futah!" Stripes said as she held onto Charlotte's hands.

"Sorry." Charlotte said shrugging.

Cowboy grabbed her and gave her another loving hug. Charlotte smiled into his shoulder, hugging back.

"How you'se doin' Kitty?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, Jack, I'm doing good."

"I missed ya." He said quietly into her ear.

"I missed you, too." She replied with a sad smile.

They parted in their hug.

"Kit, ya hair looks. . . dif'rent." Race said examining her.

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her wall. She was wearing a baggy grey shirt that had a faded logo on it with a pair of black Soffe shorts. She was skinnier and had her usual mid-summer tan. She then looked at her short, black pixie style hair.

"Um, I cut it." Charlotte said.

"It looks good." Messenger said with a shy smile.

Charlotte smiled at him. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. Messenger was caught off guard for a second, but surely enough he returned the hug.

"It's so nice seeing you guys again." Charlotte said when she and Messenger parted. "How did you guys get here?"

Messenger, Race, Stripes, and Cowboy all started talking at once, cutting each other off and talking so quickly. She couldn't understand.

"Well you'se see-"

"Crazy!"

"I swear I'se was nevah dat scared 'fore-"

"-out o' nowhere!"

"Almost wet me sel-"

"was blue an'-"

"We'se was jus' sellin' our papes-"

"Must've been a drea-"

"Guys!" she said to make them quiet. "Why don't we talk about this over some breakfast," she looked over at the clock on her desk and saw that it was almost noon, "or Lunch."

"Sounds good." Cowboy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, there's this diner like a block away that has the best sandwiches and milkshakes." Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"Let's go! I'm starvin'." Race said, rubbing his stomach.

Charlotte led them out of her bedroom and downstairs into the living room. Suddenly, she did a complete 360.

"Wait, you guys can't go out looking like that." Charlotte said.

They looked down at what they were wearing. It was the typical newsies clothing of dark colored knee pants and a wrinkly light colored shirt. There was no way they would fit in her time unless it was Halloween, which unfortunately is months away.

"Wha'? Ya don't like our clothes?" Cowboy said, feigning to be hurt. Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's quite trendsetting, but it like won't fit in this century unless you're trying to bring newsies clothing back into style." Charlotte said. She thought for a moment. "Come here."

She led them to another bedroom. There was a small twin bed, a T.V., a closet, a wooden desk, and a few drawers. Charlotte looked through the drawers for clothes the boys could wear.

"Whose room is dis?" Stripes asked, looking around the light purple walls.

"My brother's. He's at college now. We moved all of his stuff from upstairs to my old room so I could have his room upstairs. So he won't mind if some of his clothes . . . Aha! I loved this shirt, but it looked like really bad on Carter. It would look amazing on you, Jack." Charlotte said as she handed him the burgundy hooded Henley shirt and a pair of straight jeans.

She chose some other of her brother's clothes for Messenger and Race. For Messenger she chose a plain white t-shirt with some dark washed semi skinny jeans and for Race a plain white v-neck and khaki cargo shorts.

"Stripes, come with me, you can borrow some of my clothes." Charlotte said. "Wait, before you guys change, I think you all should take a shower 'cause you're looking kind of. . ." Charlotte scrambled her brain for a word to say without being offensive. "Because you know, it would be a nice luxury to experience in my time." She offered.

"A showah?" Messenger repeated.

"What's dat?" asked Stripes.

"It's like a faucet above your head that, um, sprays water so you can like wash yourselves." Charlotte said as she mimed a faucet spouting water above her head with her hand.

"Dat's a good idea. I'se didn't want tah say anything, but Jacky boy really needs one." Race said as he pinched his nose and fanned the air in front of him.

They laughed and Cowboy playfully shoved Racetrack.

"Real funny, Race." Cowboy said.

"Ohh ohh I'se wanna try it out." Stripes said excitedly.

"Thanks for volunteering Stripes, you can be the first person from 1900 to take a shower.

"Actually from 1901." Stripes said informatively.

"Oh. Well anyway, follow me."

She led him to the bathroom in the hallway and showed him how a shower worked.

"Okay so twist this handle thingy to turn the water on. Turn it this way makes it warmer and turning it the other way makes it colder. Got it?" Charlotte asked.

"Erm, o' course." Stripes responded.

"Good. There's a robe hanging in the closet and some towels. When you're done meet me in my bedroom and we can pick out some clothes you can borrow.

"Okay."

"Don't take too long, now."

After that, Charlotte led Messenger to the upstairs bathroom in her room. It was her personal bathroom she had all to herself. She showed him how to use her shower and he seemed to catch on quickly. As she was leaving, Messenger grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Kit," she looked up at him. He sighed heavily and tried to find the words. "Ya. . . Ya knows dat Blink didn't make it. . . aftah dat fight at Medda's."

Charlotte nodded solemnly. She then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked a few steps and just stood in one spot in front of her bed letting what Messenger told her sink in. Deep down, she knew that Blink was dead before Messenger said anything. There was no way that Blink could've survived the leader's stabbings, at least not back then where the medical advances were inadequate at best and way out of the newsies' paychecks. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to hold in the tears. _Its all my fault._

Suddenly, arms enveloped her from behind. She turned and faced Messenger's comforting arms. She buried her head into his chest and sniffled.

"Shh shh, its okay." Messenger said soothingly as he gently rubbed her back in comforting circles.

She bit her lip and held in the tears. She has to be strong for Blink. She has to live up to him.

"I-I'm fine." She said rubbing her eyes. "Thanks. Go on, take your shower."

Messenger nodded, gave her hand one more comforting squeeze and walked to the bathroom. Charlotte sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, I'm doing good." Charlotte recited to herself as she slowly sat down on her bed. She heard the shower go on and exhaled a deep breath.

_This can't be postponed any longer. If I want to live up to Blink, I need to do it NOW. NO buts, _she thought to herself.A few moments later, she heard knocking on her bedroom door and tried as best as she could to compose herself.

"Come in!" Charlotte called, standing up from her seat on her bed.

The door creaked open and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She saw that it was Stripes, visibly wet from the shower she just took.

"Dis cloak t'ing is so soft." Stripes said. Charlotte smiled.

"It's called a bath robe." Charlotte said. "Anyway, my closet is over here."

She led Stripes to her wooden closet next to the stairs. She pushed opened the double doors to reveal shelves and hangers of her clothing, which were not as neat as it should be.

"Sorry for the mess." Charlotte apologized.

"Oh, its poirfectly fine. You'se got so much clothes!" Stripes squealed excitedly. "How could I'se ever choose? I mean I'se don't even know de styles an' trends of today."

"Don't worry, I can help you choose if you want." Charlotte offered and Stripes nodded happily.

Stripes was a little smaller than Charlotte, but not by much. Her long light brown hair was damp and looked darker than usual. She had a small, skinny face probably due to not being fed well, and dazzling green eyes. A few freckles sprinkled her pale face. Charlotte picked out a navy blue and white skinny striped short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans that hasn't fit her in a while. She was contemplating on choosing shorts for her, but was pretty sure that girls didn't shave their legs in 1901.

Stripes smiled when she saw the striped shirt that she picked out.

"You can change here, I'll be downstairs." Charlotte said. She then walked by the bathroom door where the running shower could still be heard. "Messenger?" she called as she knocked on the door. The shower stopped.

"Kit? Are ya okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Stripes is going to be changing so knock before you leave the bathroom, okay?"

"Oka- Arghhh I'se got shampoo in me eyes!" Messenger said, the door muffled his voice, but Charlotte and Stripes heard him perfectly. They giggled.

"Go on, finish your shower." Charlotte said. The shower immediately came on again.

She nodded at Stripes and headed downstairs to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3: Heartfelt

((I**_ know so far its been pretty dry and kinda boring. . . but im workin' on it. I just need to get platform down for the story and then there'll be some juicy stuff. Please leave any review or comment, it would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.))_**

**_I totally forgot to do the whole  
I don't own newsies only my OC Charlotte, Laurel, Nathan, Stripes, and Messenger._**

Chapter 3

Charlotte descended the stairs from her bedroom to the door. She opened the door and entered the living room. Cowboy was standing by the T.V., fiddling with the remote. When he looked up and saw her, he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Jus' tryna figure out what in da world dis thing does." He answered as he put it back on the couch.

"It controls the T.V.," she explained as she pointed to the 50 inch T.V.

"Ohh, dats da thing dat people watch da news on, right?" Cowboy asked

"Yeah." She nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"I remembah you'se tellin' me 'bout dat 'fore." Answered he. Charlotte smiled a little, knowing that he remembered.

"How's Sarah doing? Are you still with her?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, shyly smiling at the ground.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"We'se are kinda engaged."

"Get out! No way! Ohmigosh Jack I'm so happy for you two!" Charlotte was pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

She jumped with excitement and grabbed Cowboy for a congratulatory hug.

"When? How?" she asked making him sit down next to her on the couch.

"Um, I'se proposed tah 'er in Central Park-" he was interrupted by Charlotte's 'AWWWWW,' which she quickly apologized and told him to continue. "I jus' proposed tah 'er a couple o' weeks ago."

"That's mad cute though. I knew this was going to happen! I just knew it!" she said.

"Mad cute?" he asked.

"Very cute. Super adorable." she defined. "Was it at night or in the morning?"

"At night. De sky was jus' poirfect, de night was jus' poirfect, she was jus' poirfect." Cowboy said.

"AWWWWWWWWW." Responded Charlotte. Cowboy gave her a look that portrayed that he thinks she's crazy. She grinned at his facial expression.

"Um alrights then. So do ya stay 'ere all by you'se self?" he asked.

"Nah, my dad and mom but my dad is on a business trip and my mom is passed out in the bedroom."

"Passed out?" he asked worriedly.

"Yup, don't worry 'bout it. She's out like a light after her shifts. She works weird times at her office." She answered. "Once, me and friend experimented with how much of a deep sleeper my mom was. We blasted music and smashed pots together for like 10 minutes. Nothing. It was hilarious."

She then noticed his appearance; he was still in his newsies apparel and hasn't taken a shower yet. Jack looked about the same from the last time she saw him, but a little different. He looked a bit older and his hair was a little long, which didn't suit him well. She also noticed the absence of the iconic red handkerchief that was always tied around his neck. A light pink cloth replaced it. It looked vaguely familiar.

"What's this?" she asked him while she touched his new pink neck covering.

He instinctively touched it too and looked down at it.

"It's yours, act'ally." He said looking up at her.

"Mine?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you'se dropped it da night ya left."

Kit had a vivid flashback. She remembered Sarah tying the pink cloth around her as a makeshift sling for the party. It matched her dress perfectly. She then remembered the night on the roof where she took it off and left it on the roof prior to jumping into the portal. She teared up a bit.

"You kept it?" she asked him.

"O' course I'se did."

Charlotte smiled, touched at how he kept it and wears it. She put her hands on top of his. In that moment, she realized how much Cowboy cared about her. He was like another brother to her, always watching out for her. _He's a better brother than Carter, _she thought to herself.

"You's can have it back." Cowboy said, about to untie from his neck.

"No, no. Keep it, to remember me by." Charlotte said.

"T'anks." he said appreciatively.

Race then came out of the bathroom.

"Dose things are amazin'." He said, drying his hair with a towel.

Race was wearing the v-neck and khaki shorts that she chose for him. _Way to ruin a heartfelt moment there, Race_, she thought to herself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Said Charlotte.

Stripes then entered the living room from upstairs wearing her clothing that Charlotte thought looked a lot better on Stripes than it did on herself.

"Looking good, Stripes." Charlotte complimented.

"T'anks." She replied with a sweet little smile

"Lemme try dis amazin' contraption of da futah." Cowboy said as he stood up from the couch and clapped his hands together.

Charlotte led him to the bathroom and showed him how to use it. He seemed to understand the gist of it so she went back into the living room. Stripes and Race were sitting on the couch. Charlotte turned on the T.V. and put it on a news channel.

"This is how we get our news today." She said as she exaggeratively gestured to the screen.

"Wow, movin' people on screen." Stripes said, mesmerized by this technology.

"Dis is crazy." Race commented.

Charlotte smiled at their looks of awe and amazement. Its crazy how something so common could be so fascinating to others. She left them to drool over the news station she barely ever watches and headed upstairs to her bedroom to change.

She opened the door and ascended the stairs. When she got to the top, Messenger was there. His back was facing her and she stopped dead in her tracks. He was in the middle of changing and wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned around and saw her, giving her a slight smile. Charlotte just stared.

"Kit are you okay?" he asked. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"What? Um yup- I mean yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said nervously. "Sorry I was gonna change but I can see that you're, uh, in the middle of doing that, so I'll just, um, leave." She sprinted down the stairs. Messenger shook his head.

"Twenty-first century girls, weirdah dan a Delancey actin' smart." He said under his breath, smiling at Charlotte's kookiness.

She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She could feel her cheeks getting red. Race and Stripes were still entranced at the glowing screen that was currently advertising some cool new gadget that everyone 'needs'. Charlotte exhaled and casually joined them on the couch.

"I want me one o' dese things." Race said.

The three of them watched the news for a little bit. There was breaking news about a house fire. A brave kid went into the burning house and saved a mother and a dog. The news station was commending him with adulation.

A few moments later, the door opened and Messenger entered, fully clothed. Charlotte paid extra attention to the anchorwomen on T.V. that was wearing way too much makeup. She then wondered what weather people wore on their bottom half. It is almost never shown on camera, so if they wanted they could wear pajama pants and a button down shirt and tie. She then imagined them wearing bunny slippers.

"Shoes." Charlotte said as she got up from the couch.

"'What?" Messenger asked.

"You guys need shoes to match." She elaborated excitedly.

Charlotte ran to her brother's room and opened the closet. There were a few clothes and then there were stacks on stacks of shoeboxes. The others looked over her shoulder.

"What is all dat?" Race asked.

"Shoes. My brother is sort of like a sneaker hoarder. He couldn't take all of these shoes with him to college, so he left some here." She answered. "I knew it would've been good for something."

She looked through some of the shoeboxes, debating what would look good with whom. After a few moments, she chose black vans for Cowboy, a pair of Nike high tops for Race, and grey high tops converse for Messenger. She went into her bedroom with Stripes trailing behind. She handed a brown pair of strappy sandals to Stripes who beamed with happiness.

"Tell them I just have to change real quick and then we can go eat." Charlotte told Stripes. She nodded and left

Charlotte quickly put on a pair of denim shorts, a loose white designed tank top, a pink bandeau, and her Hello Kitty vans. She brushed her teeth quickly and picked up her bag with her phone, wallet and keys on her way to the stairs.

When she entered the living room, everyone's attention strayed from the T.V. to her. Cowboy, however, had that sly smile. Charlotte stopped in her tracks like a deer in the headlights. _Why are they staring? Oh no, did I put my shorts on backwards again? _She wondered worriedly.

"You'se goin' out like dat?" Messenger asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" she questioned, looking down at what she was wearing expecting to see a huge stain or a price tag.

"Ya barely wearin' any clothes." Race commented.

She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? My parents?" She asked jokingly.

"Is dat really normal clothes tah'day?" Stripes asked and Charlotte nodded.

"Geez guys, get with the program." Charlotte said. They looked at her and all asked "What?".

Her phone then rang a song by Nicki Minaj. Cowboy, Stripes, Messenger, and Blink flinched in fright and surprise.

"I know, she's kind of old news, but I just love her songs." They watched her reach into her bag and pull out her cell phone.

"Hello? Hey, whatsup? You're what? Outside my house? Wha-why-no I- . . ."

Charlotte quickly sprinted to the window by the front door, her phone still to her ear. She peeked out the window and saw Laurel at her doorstep. She looked her way and Charlotte ducked down.

"What? Of course I'm not hiding, you silly goose. I had to tie my shoe. . ." Laurel kept talking on and on. Charlotte had no choice but to open the door and her friend gladly let herself in.

"What is up with you? I was just trying to be a good friend and give back the scarf you left at my house and you repay me by acting mad sus and be-" Laurel stopped mid sentence when she noticed the guests on the couch.

"Kit, who da hell is did?" Race asked.

"Kit? Oh." Laurel's mouth dropped in shock. She looked at them and then at Charlotte. "Ch-Char, are these are your friends from- from 1900?"

Charlotte nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: Believe It

_**((I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and all that jazz. I do not own newsies (I WISH), just my OCs))**_

Chapter 4

"This is just so weird. I can't believe this." Laurel said, sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Well ya bettah believe it, dollface." Race said.

Laure leaned to Charlotte and whispered not that quietly, "Their accents are mad weird." Charlotte smiled and stifled a giggle.

They were at Lehman's Diner, a few blocks away from Charlotte's house. Everyone was crowded in a booth, looking at the menus and talking a bit.

"Well, I don't think we had any formal introductions. Laurel, this is Cowboy, Messenger, Stripes, and last but not least, Race. Everyone, this is my best friend Laurel." Said Charlotte. Everyone said a variation of hi to Laurel.

"Wait, let me get this straight. So Cowboy's the one that found you and let you sleep with him?" Laurel asked, gesturing to Cowboy

"Jesus, not with him. In his bed!" Charlotte said, red with embarrassment.

"Same difference," Laurel waved her off, "and Stripes is that girl newsie you talked about that's mad chill and energetic and fun?" Charlotte nodded. "And Race is the one that gambles a lot, but doesn't win anything?" Everyone laughed, excluding Race.

"Yup, he's the one." Charlotte said. Race glared at her and she returned a smile.

"And Messenger is the one that saved you from the. . . the. . .whatsitmacalled." Laurel said while snapping her fingers to help her remember.

"Da Dalancey bruddahs."

"Yeah, them. He saved you from them in Brooklyn and has that brother from Manhattan that you hooked up with right?" Laurel asked.

"It wasn't like a hook up, Laurel. . ." Charlotte said, staring intently at the menu.

"What's a 'hook up?'" Stripes asked.

"It's nothing." Charlotte answered.

"So where is he?" Laurel asked. There was a hush at the table. Charlotte sighed and put down her menu.

"He didn't make it." Cowboy said.

Though the "it" wasn't specified, Laurel knew exactly what he was talking about. She mentally face palmed herself for being inconsiderate.

"Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry." Laurel said as she looked at her friend.

Charlotte glanced at Laurel who mouthed 'Are you okay'. To which Charlotte responded with a slight head nod. She didn't believe it for a second.

"Yeah, us an' Johnny's gang are on rough watahs right now." Race said.

"Spot almost called fah a newsies war." Messengah said.

"What happened that night after I left?" Charlotte questioned them.

The four newsies looked at each other, projecting the unsaid question of who should tell her and how much she should know. Stripes bravely talked first.

"I'se wasn't dere at da party dat night, me, Bows, an' Bell all felt real sick so we skipped it. But I's heard de police whistles all night an' there was an intersectin' headline de next mornin'." Stripes said. She looked at Race who then spoke.

"It all 'appened so fast. One moment I'm jus' enjoyin' Medda's singin' an' da next, there's fights an' gunshots an' kinves, an' . . . blood." Race closed his eyes and shook out all the bad memories. "Da bulls came, I'se ran fer mah life, barely escaped bein' put in de refuge." He looked at Cowboy.

"Aftah ya jumped off de roof, I's ran until I jus' couldn't run no more. I'se hid fah a lil' bit an' den went back tah de lodgin' house. Not ev'ryone made it back, an dose who did was mostly injured." Cowboy stated.

"Who. . . Who didn't make it?" Charlotte asked.

"Blink, Specs, Pie Eatah, Snipe Shootah, Snoddy, an' a few o' de youngah ones. A lot of oddahs had sever injuries an' a few passed because o' dat." He said with a great weight on his heart. "I'm not sure 'bout Brooklyn, doe." He glanced at Messenger.

Charlotte looked at him, too. He was stone faced and decisive of what should be told. She could tell that he didn't want to say much about this subject.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it." She said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Hot Head an' Ping Pong didn't make it. Girry was hurt bad, but he's fine now, mostly." Messenger said.

"What happened to Girry?" Charlotte asked.

Just then, the red headed waitress came to their table. She looked only a couple of years older than Charlotte.

"Are ya'll ready to order? Or do ya'll need another minute?" She asked in a slight southern drawl.

"Another minute please." Charlotte answered.

"No problem, be back in a few." The waitress said. Her gaze wandered and stayed on Cowboy for a few more seconds than needed. She walked away into the kitchen. Cowboy was oblivious and was looking through the menu.

_All of this trouble because of me, _Charlotte thought to herself._ All of these innocent people died or got injured because of me. People with futures, dreams, family, friends. People I cared about and didn't deserve this… _her thoughts were interrupted by Race.

"Wha'? 10 dollahs fah a sandwich! Dat's ridic'lous!" Race exclaimed as he was looking through the menu.

Charlotte and Laurel laughed.

"Well ya better believe it, bub." Laurel countered. Race smirked at her in response.

"A dollar isn't what it used to be." Charlotte stated.

"I's don't think I can pay fah dis." Cowboy said, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. You guys took care of me in 1900, and I'll take care of you guys here in 2014." Charlotte said

"Ya sure?" Stripes asked.

"Positive." She assured them.

"Sooo umm Char, what about me?" Laurel asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Char?" Stripes asked.

"Short for Charlotte." Laurel said.

"Ya name's Charlotte?" Race asked.

"Yup."

"I's had no idea."

The waitress came back a few moments later to get their order. She spent a lot of time doing this simple action.

"So you want the corn beef sandwich and fries?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Cowboy answered.

"What kind of cheese?"

"Um, swiss."

"Do ya want pickles?"

"Yeah."

"Ketchup?"

"Sure."

"Mustard?"

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"So where are ya'll from?" she asked, thought it was obvious she was speaking to Cowboy.

"They're from Brooklyn." Charlotte answered quickly. The waitress glared at her for a second.

"Oh which part?" she asked.

"Can I get a refill please?" Laurel asked, holding up her empty cup.

"No problem." The waitress said with a plastered smile. She took the cup and walked back into the kitchen.

"Seems like she got that hots for you, Cowboy. He's bagging and he hasn't even been here for 2 hours." Laurel commented. Charlotte chuckled.

"What?" Cowboy said. Laurel and Charlotte looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So how's it been?" Charlotte asked the newsies.

"Well ev'ryone misses you'se." Cowboy said.

"Really?"

"O' course, you'se was like fam'ly." Race commented.

"You guys told them I'm from the future."

"No!" Stripes said, folding her arms together.

"Sorry." Cowboy said.

"Anything interesting happen?" she asked

"Not really." Messenger answered. Race and Cowboy nodded in agreement.

Stripes rolled her eyes and filled in Charlotte on the latest gossip and news. Apparently Bows and Mush are a thing now and another girl, Pepper, got pregnant and was kicked out of the girls' lodging house and other little yet kind of important things.

"Oh dere is dis one interestin' t'ing." Cowboy remembered. "Pullitzah's been missing."

"Right, but dat's old news." Race said.

"Old news?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah, he went missin' a couple o' days 'fore you'se left. It was a few headlines latah dat dey offi'cally announced dat he's a gonah." Stripes informed.

"That's odd." Charlotte concluded.

They got their food and ate. As expected the waitress was all googly eyes for Cowboy and he was still oblivious to it all. Stripes, Laurel and Charlotte gave each other looks. Laurel refused to drink her water because she was positive that the waitress spit in it.

When they were finished, Charlotte asked for the bill. The waitress came back with it in that little leather booklet thing. She paid for it and then saw a phone number scrawled in purple pen on the back of the receipt. She shook her head and gave the waitress a small tip.

After paying, they all went outside.

"So whaddaya guys wanna do now?" Charlotte asked.

"I dunno. What do ya fellahs think?" Cowboy asked.

"Can we go to Manhattan?" Stripes asked.

"Fine with me." Cowboy said. Race and Messenger nodded in agreement. Charlotte looked at Laurel who smiled in response.

"To Manhattan it is."


	5. Chapter 5: In Manhattan pt 1

_**(( So sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been busy with school and all that jazz. Thanks so much for the reviews **__** Keep them up, I love hearing what you guys have to say, good or bad. I hope you this chapter.))**_

Chapter 5

"Kit, how's we goin' ta get tah 'hattan. Are we'se gonna use one o' dose fast, shiny horseless carriages?" Stripes asked excitedly.

"Nah, I only have my driving permit and I don't have a car handy so we're getting there the way all New Yorkers without cars will get there." Charlotte said.

"How?" Messenger asked.

Charlotte and Laurel looked at each other.

"Subway." They said in unison.

They walked to the nearest subway station, the newsies marveling at every single thing on the way. Stripes asked about everything in great wonder. To which Charlotte replied.

"Ohh what's dat?"

"A traffic light."

"What 'bout dat?"

"A walking signal thingy."

"How 'bout dat?"

"A, um, toy shop."

Charlotte bought a Metro Card for her and the newsies to share and they descended into the underground trains.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't stare." Charlotte hissed under her breath.

And of course Stripes refused to listen. They were all currently on the subway occupying a whole bench. _Thank God it's not crowded. That would've been a disaster, _Charlotte thought to herself when they got on. Stripes was sitting, all fidgety, next to her.

"Stripes!" she hissed again.

She was alternating between staring at the hobo asleep at the front of the cart, to the weird guy muttering to himself or maybe imaginary people on the bench facing them.

"Dis is so biza'are." Stripes said to Charlotte, not loosing eye contact with the hobo.

"I know, but it gets us there." She shrugged.

She kept on staring and Charlotte gave up with a sigh. She was in between the edge of the bench and Stripes. Charlotte looked to the side of her and saw Race and Laurel talking animatedly, and loudly, with Messenger and Cowboy.

"So, Stripes, how'd you guys get through the portal?" she asked.

Stripes slowly diverted her attention away from the strange man and directed it towards Charlotte.

"I'se dunno, Kit. One minute we's tawkin', we's finished sellin' ou' papes an' hangin' neahr Tibby's, an' den de next minute a blue portal cames out o' nowhere an' brought us heahr." She answered.

"Bow and Bell weren't with you?" asked Charlotte.

"No," Stripes explained with a sad smile, "a few months aftah ya left, Bow got engaged ta dis guy an' moved away. I means I's real happy fo' 'er, but she nevah visits even doe she prahmised. An' Bell has. . . changed', y'know. Doin' more night bus'ness."

Charlotte nodded, completely understanding what kind of business Stripes was talking about. She felt bad for her newsie girl friends and how they have to turn to such a disturbing job to make money. But she knows that they gotta do what they gotta do to keep themelves from starving.

"So I's been 'round de 'hattan newsboys a lot lately." Stripes said.

"Dat's good." Charlotte saw. "How come you've been hanging out with the Manhattan Newsboys a lot?"

"I's feel safah wid 'em, ya know what I's mean?" Stripes explained.

"Yeah makes sense."

"Shhhhh!" the muttering man yelled out of nowhere. The newsies, Charlotte and Laurel all froze in place. The hobo, however, stayed rock solid on the far side of the cart. "Thou shalt need the Lord. He will come again to forgive us all. He is the father, the son, the saviour. . ."

_Oi this is going to be a long train ride, _Charlotte thought to herself.

When they got to their stop, they exited and transferred to another train. It was calmer than the last one, but a little more crowded. She and Laurel were standing and the newsies were sitting down. Charlotte decided to document this moment and took out her camera to take a candid picture of the newsies and Laurel. She took a couple of selfies with herself and Laurel, too.

They finally got to the Manhattan stop and left the cart. It was crowded in the subway station and she made sure that everyone stuck together. There was people speed walking to their destination and running to not miss their train. A man bumped into Race harshly and kept walking without even so much as a sorry. Cowboy and Messenger had to hold Race back to prevent him from soaking the guy.

"Ya lil' bummah, I's will soak da snot outta you's if I's could." Race muttered.

"Chill, bro." Laurel said.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"Calm down," Charlotte clarified. "You guys get better used to it, New York City isn't what it used to be."

After calming Race down, they headed up the stairs into the streets of Manhattan.

The newsies walked side by side behind Charlotte and Laurel until they reached the top. The newsies froze at the top of the stairs, gaping at what was around them. They say the impossibly tall, shiny building, cars jam-packed on the streets honking, large crowds of people, horses pulling carriages, sidewalk performers, etc. Their faces reflected their feelings of awe and astonishment.

"Oh mah Gawd." Race said

"This is-" Cowboy began.

"Whoa!" Stripes exclaimed

". . .So diff'rent." Messenger said.

Charlotte and Laurel smiled. Charlotte took out her EOS Canon camera to take a picture of the moment, but before the camera shuttered, groups of angry New Yorkers pushed the newsies aside to get through, yelling at them to move. They were yelling things like "Get out of the way," "Stupid kids," and other profanities.

They laughed and caught up to Charlotte and Laurel.

"Whoa wha's dat?" Cowboy asked, looking at the strange device in her hand.

"It's a camera." She said.

" 'Nough tawkin', let's go explorin'!" Stripes said with great excitement.

"Where to first?" Charlotte asked. The newsies looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why don't we walk to Times Square?" Laurel suggested.

"How stereotypically tourist-y." Charlotte said. "Let's go!"

Charlotte weaved them down the streets of the city, proudly using the buddy system. The last thing she needed was for one of the newsies to get lost in the Big Apple.

On the way, she bought a New York Times from one of the street vendors. She handed it to Cowboy to share with the others.

"There ya go, a pape straight off da press." Charlotte said in her newsies accent. It brought back memories and nostalgia.

"De New Yawk Times. Nevah hoird o' it." Messenger said, peeking over Cowboy shoulders.

"Me eidah." Said Race, flipping to a page.

"C'mon fellahs, we's got blasted intah de futah an' ya bummahs wanna stand 'round an' read a newspapah!" Stripes said.

Charlotte chuckled and Cowboy folded the newspaper disgruntledly. Laurel and Charlotte continued walking with Stripes, Messenger, and Jack behind them. Race was walking next to Laurel; they were lively talking about some random thing.

Along the way, Stripes kept stopping at the sidewalk vendors selling fake purses, hats, jewelry, sunglasses, and food. Charlotte tried to pull Stripes away, but she wouldn't budge. Charlotte then bought her and all the other newsies colorful plastic Ray-Ban knock offs. She bought herself one and Laurel bought one, too. They put on the sunglasses and Kit took a picture.

They continued walking; the newsies were still in awe of the tall buildings and cars. Crossing the streets was hectic. Charlotte's heart almost imploded because she forgot that they didn't know how to read walking signals and traffic lights. Additionally, they were too busy looking around them, not at the incoming cars while crossing the street. Cars honked at them.

"Hey! Watch where ya driving!" Charlotte yelled at a car. The driver gave her the finger and she returned it.

"Wow, dese people are craziah den ya are." Cowboy said, elbowing Kit playfully. She gave him a face and kept walking.

"So what's so special 'bout dis Times Circle t'ing ya guys keep yackin' 'bout." Race asked.

"Times Square." Charlotte said, laughing at his mistake.

"Whatevah." He said, waving it off.

"It's the crossroads of the world." Laurel said. "It's near Broadway, it's the near all these cool stores, and- and just wait until you see. Especially at night with all the lights and signs shining." She said with a spark in her eyes.

"Oh, speak of the devil, we're here." Charlotte said, stopping in their tracks.

The newsies slowly looked around them. They were on the sidewalk of Times Square. They were amazed at the big bright screens advertising clothes or products. As usual, the streets and sidewalks were filled with people, tourists, busses, and cars.

"Wow." Was all Cowboy could say.

"Dose are some gee-normous movin' pictahs." Stripes commented.

Race and Messenger were speechless.

"Now imagine all of that at night time." Laurel said, nudging Race smugly with a smile.

"We don't have time for staring and gawking. We're on a tight schedule. People to see, places to be. So which store first?" Charlotte asked, looking at the stores.

"I's dunno, there's so many." Cowboy said.

"Let's go to this one." Stripes said, pointing to a cheesy New York City souvenir shop.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. They went in. She bought them a few key chains and then they left.

As they were walking to another store, Laurel spotted something.

"OMG Char, it's the naked cowboy." She said, pointing to the 'naked' cowboy that wore nothing but a cowboy hat, boots, and a guitar covering his privates.

Jack's reaction to Laurel saying "naked cowboy" was hilarious. Charlotte wished she recorded it or had instant replay in her brain. He looked to where she was pointing and so did the other newsies.

"Deary me." Race said.

Stripes eyes widened when she saw the guy.

"Dats strangah den a Delancey actin' smart." Commented Messenger.

"Guys, go on next to him. I'll take a picture." Charlotte said.

They looked at her as if she had three heads. It took a lot of persuading, but she did end up getting a picture of Messenger, Stripes, Laurel, Race, Cowboy, and the naked cowboy.

"Hey Cowboy, you's should do dat wen we's get back tah our time." Messenger joked as they were walking away

"Yeah, right." He answered.

When they were walking to another store, Laurel sign a sales sign.

"Look! They're having a sale at JoBo's! They're clothes are mad cute." Laurel squealed excitedly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?"

"I can't believe you shop there. It's such a horrendous store." Charlotte said.

"Nooo. They have nice good-quality clothes. For mad cheap, too." Laurel stated.

"Well how do you think they keep their sales price so low?" Charlotte countered.

"I don't know. Good marketing?" Laurel guessed.

"Cheap labor. Free labor. Child labor." Charlotte said matter of factly. Laurel didn't respond. "It's so unfair to treat kids like that, especially in a world like this. We're supposed to be the future, the bright future of America, and we should know better. But no, all people care about is making a profit."

"Wow I never knew you felt so passionately about that." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well now you know." There was silence except for the horns beeping, the crowds talking, and the music blasting from stores. Charlotte sighed. "Why don't we head to 53rd and 6th. They have the best chicken and rice." She offered.

They nodded and started walking.

_Freaking JoBo's. I hate them so much. _

_**((Just wondering, do you think this length of a chapter is too long? Or is it fine?))**_


End file.
